kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobu Akimichi
First Name Nobu Last Name Akimichi IMVU Username NobuAkimichi Nickname Tofu BBQ Bo Bo Boo Boo Cookie Sensei Sugar Glider Weezemichi ( <---- only allowed to be used by Izzy/Hitomi =w= ) Nobu Aki-boo-boo Nobro Age & Date of Birth 23 years old 07/10/77 Gender Male Ethnicity Konohagakurian Height Normal: [ 6' 3" ] Multi Size -> Daily Training: [ 7' 1" ] Multi Size -> Human Bullet Tank: [ 10' 8" ] Super Multi-Size: [ 270' 2" ] Weight Normal: [ 289 lbs. ] Multi Size -> Daily Training: [ 340 lbs. ] Multi Size -> Human Bullet Tank: [ 637 lbs. ] Super Multi-Size Expansion: [ 9.2 tons ] Blood Type B Occupation Shinobi Scars/Tattoos Repeated Micro Fractured Bones: During my many training sessions with Omorochi Tensai at his personal training grounds, these injuries were almost always acquired. But over time, the repeated healing and injury eventually caused these bones to harden and become denser. Repeated Muscle Trauma: During my many training sessions with Omorochi Tensai at his personal training grounds, these injuries were almost always acquired. But over time, the repeated healing and injury eventually caused the muscles to expand and grow larger with the repeated abuse. Burn Scars: I suffered most of the damage across my right arm, crept all the way up the base of my neck, and back down to my shoulder blade. Also found on the inner part of my left forearm, parts of my abdomen, and on my right shin. These came from the first part of the Chuunin exams when I was struck by a Konohagakurian Jounin’s Raiton - Shichuu Shibari. Broken Collar Bone: I suffered this in the early stages of training with Omorochi Tensai at the Dojo. Took a bokken strike during a spar with Omorochi Tensai. Broken Knukles and Fingers: Suffered in the early stages of Kenjutsu training with Omorochi Tensai. Was punishment for dropping the bokken during training due to exhaustion. Ruptured Pelvis: Suffered in the middle stages of Kenjutsu training with Omorochi Tensai Sensei at the Dojo. Took a bokken strike during a spar with one of my team mates. Broken Knee Cap: Suffered in the middle stages of Kenjutsu training with Omorochi Tensai Sensei. Took a bokken strike during a spar with one of my team mates. Lost Middle Toe on Left Foot: Suffered from dropping a sword from exhaustion. Broken Nose: Suffered while doing physical training at the Training Grounds. Was told to bear crawl down the mountain face forward, when coming close to the bottom, I face planted from exhaustion. Multiple Scars On Back: Suffered while in the process of training my team. Took an indirect hit from an Inuzuka's Passing Fang Technique which caused multiple lashes on my back. Broken Ribs: Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. Broken Left Arm: Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. Broken Left and Right Wrist: Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. Displaced Shoulder: Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. Scar on Small of Back: Suffered while in battle with Omorochi Tensai. Affiliation Yukigakurian Relationship Status Single Personality and Behavior As a part of the Akimichi Clan, I was raised to be true gentleman. My heart was known to be my strongest suit; the loyalty that came along with my friendship is one that is unmatched. Of course this did also play into my weakness as well, for I was quiet gullible, and lacked the self confidence needed to push myself to get further. Not only that, but my kindness prohibited me for laying a hand on anyone that I considered a close friend, meaning that sparring with my squad-mates was near impossible. But of course, I had learned of ways to move around this, and sadly enough, it was only with the promise of a well cooked meal, or even the persuasion of a sweet tone from a beautiful woman that motivated me enough to do work... Do not be fooled by the sweet nature I have though. Sure, I may be kind hearted, charming, and overall pure of heart. Alas, there was a trigger word that would instantly set me off, cause my rage to boil over the surface and spill onto any who were close enough, or even the one who spoke the cursed word that I hated most of all. It was a simple, small, yet cruel word that haunted me in my past... To simply put... 'Fat.' I could regularly be found resting underneath the shade of a tree with a mixture of herbs wrapped in a thin paper resting between my lips. The intoxicating smoke which had a rather distinct scent fills the air. Relaxation was something I had mastered long ago. If I was not relaxing, then I was more than likely munching on my favorite barbeque potato chips, and enjoying the company of those around me. I was very kind to others, always going out of my way to do anything for those who asked for my help, be it someone I wasn't too fond of, or a best friend. But regularly I would try to ensure that if I did so some sort of service, the reward would be a trip to the closest restaurant so I may gorge myself on my favorite food of Ramen, or maybe even some Sweet and Sour Pork. I had broken myself out from this regular routine of lying around and being lazy with due time and my found passion to becoming a Shinobi. I found that with my hard work, I saw great progress in my own abilities that reflected on my ability to help others. Showing determination, and conviction, I was regularly training now in my clan techniques, but often taking a break here and there to either indulge in my favorite herb, or snack... Maybe even make sure no one around me was in need of assistance. Nindo “Fat…!? Who are you calling Fat?! I’m… Pleasantly Plump!!!” Bloodline/Clan Akimichi Clan Family Zacarius Akimichi NPC – This man is the father of Nobu Akimichi, whom taught Nobu everything he knows today when it comes down to the clan techniques. After Nobu had actually passed his Chuunin Exams and began his life as a teacher in the Academy, his father departed to other villages to continue his work as a diplomat. Ninja Class Jounin Element One None Element Two None Weapon of choice Samehada Samehada, Also known as " 鮫肌 " Translates to "Shark Skin" or " Great Sword" This sword is considered to be the most terrifying of all the Seven Swords. It has an appearance of a large sword covered in large razor sharp scales, similar to the scales that can be found on a shark. The sharp scales on the sword is capable on shredding anything it comes into contact with, creating "ribbons" ot of whatever it brushes against. Samehada has a unique characteristic of being a living sword, this characteristic gives Samehada the unique ability to consume chakra of either the wielder or opponent. Strengths Ninjutsu Taijutsu Hand Seals Weaknesses Speed Intelligence Genjutsu Projectile Weapons Inventory Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 0 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): 0 Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): 0 Small Scroll ((Max 6) cost 5 pieces each): 4 = 24 Medium Scroll ((Max 4) cost 6 pieces each): 4 = 24 = 55 Large Scroll ((Max 1) cost 7 pieces each): 1 = 7 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 0 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 = 4 Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 = 4 Other Weaponry (costing 5 pieces each.): 1 = 5 Total: 68 [[ Other weaponry includes only the Akimichi's Three Coloured Pills, which is the Green (Spinach) pill, The Yellow (Curry) and Red (Chili). All effects and consequences are listed in the link provided. ]] Jutsu List E Rank Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu D Rank Partial Multi-Size Technique Sealing Technique Tier 1 C Rank Multi-Size Technique Calorie Control Human Bullet Tank Spiked Human Bullet Tank Intersection Method Deception Beheading Crescent Moon Beheading Sealing Technique Tier 2 Exploding Dragon Strike Twin Rising Dragons Manipulated Tools: Attached Meteor B Rank Dragonfly Bullet Bombing Advanced Sealing Technique Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning: Iron Maiden A Rank Super Multi-Size Technique Superior Sealing Technique Allies/Enemies Yukigakurians Background Information From the Start... Nobu Akimichi from the age of 1 - 12. Academy Phase. I was born and raised in the Konohagakure for most of my life with my family only. This of course was not forced, nor chosen by I, but only because many of the other children in the village were cruel and unfriendly to me. They all teased me for seclusion and distracted personality, often calling me that which I despised the most, 'Fat'. For much of my childhood, I merely stuck with my family, locking myself in my room and not doing much other than being depressed for my lack of friendships in the village, and comforted myself most often with a bag of chips, or any other food which was around. Really the only time I went out into the sun and do some sort of physical activity, was when my father promised a delicious meal to practice the clan's techniques. I did this reluctantly; I didn't like to do much work, but the thought of not eating because of refusing this request of training was overwhelming. There were many times that I had tried to take opportunities to make friends, but every time it was the same thing as before. I was too slow, too fat... One instance in particular scarred me for a very good portion of my life, and which ultimately caused me to stop trying. I had departed from my home in the morning when I was a young child, I was so excited since I had actually met a group of children who didn’t seem to judge me as what I looked like, I thought they saw me for my personality and enjoyed my company. I was under some false façade though as I strolled casually along the beaten down dirt path that was a majority of the streets in Konohagakure were like. I had moved in such haste that I had actually forgotten my toy weapons that were a part of the game of ‘Hero Ninja’. The weapons were rather simple, made of a thick paper that was folded many times over before making an assortment of weapons which the shinobi actually carried on their person. Like the shuriken, which was the most popular of the ones to create, and was really rather simple. There were kunai as well, but those took a little more time, and required tape and glue to keep it from falling apart. The last item I didn’t need, nor did I ever keep. It was merely a long stick that through the great amount of childish imagination and forging of fantasy pictures would be a katana. Depending on the length, some of us had also wielded a tanto as well, just depended on the character that the child really wanted to play. I had to turn around, if I had not shown up with some of these things, there was a good chance that I would not live long in the game. The game itself was not anything difficult. One person would be chosen to be the ‘Hero Ninja’ who was there to protect the village from all the evils of the world that it forged and created. Then a set of two others would be this Hero Ninja’s allies, to assist in the battle against the power foes. Lastly, and whomever was left over, were the evil ninja who had come to destroy the village. These evil shinobi of unnamed villages and lands actually ran off through the streets of Konohagakure, taking specific areas and working in groups of two like the Akatsuki had done such a long time ago. When the children would find them, which was not difficult as the evil shinobi would scream and yell about the terrible deeds they were performing, including some rather unusual things like blowing up a building with their outrageous detonation techniques, while others were tearing down the walls between the bath houses, forcing the two sexes to notice each. They would usually follow with a fit of giggles and carrying on with the imaginative events and destruction they could cause. When the Hero Ninja would find the group, an intense battle would ensue, and basically if you were hit by any of the multiple weapons which were named, you were dead. Every time I had played, I had been on the evil team, working with someone whom was much quicker then I, but this was no difficult feat to accomplish. "Hurry up, Nobu-kun! We’re going to set fire to the Ramen shop! Hehe" The boy, whose name was Huremi, would wait up with me for a good portion of the time. But as I ran, my breathing would become labored and my legs began to feel like noodles from the light amount of work. I would become frustrated to the point where I would start to lose interest, and become distracted by something else before I would hear the boy tell me where to meet him before sprinting off. He would leave me in his dust, and I coughed as I had to stop to catch my breath and expel the dirt from my lungs which stung incredibly. I would finally reach the destination, exhausted already and unable to fight, then out of nowhere as I was attempting to rest, I would feel a knick at my back, then a couple more right after another. The Hero Ninja had reached us already, and I was unable to battle because of the light run, which left Huremi all to himself to fight the group of three. The battle was short lived, there was nothing he could do, and before I could have fun, I was placed on the side lines watching, beating myself up for leaving him all on his own… I came out of my house, the weapons which I needed for the game stuffed into my pockets. I was already huffing and puffing from the walk back and forth, my body somewhat sticky with the sweat that caused my clothing, which was nothing more than a pale ivory shirt with the Akimichi symbol on the front in large, red sticking out nicely against the background. My lower attire was a pair of tattered brown shorts that came down to my knees, and around my neck was a green scarf made of a light fabric that was almost silken. The two tail ends of the scarf fell behind me and slithered down my back like an exotic snake. My hair was a dark red color that was short and spiked upwards almost unnaturally, but there was an odd amount of grease that held the hair in this position. It was a mystery as to how I even kept it up in this manner, but I hardly paid attention to the look of my hair, half the time I didn’t fix it, brush it, or mess with it at all. I could recall once hearing the waitress of a restaurant had spoke behind the closed door of the kitchen. "Look at that boy’s hair… I can’t tell if he has some sort of extra supplement to keep it like that, or he just doesn’t realize that when he eats, he splashed grease in his hair while eating like a starving pig. Hahaha." All around me were peach colored walls that were sun bleached and seemed hardly taken care of as some of the plates of the structures were off set, and in need of repair. The buildings were not even that tall, the reconstructions that this village had made after the Fourth Great Shinobi War were nice, but definitely still in need of some work. I imagined though that to actually rebuild an entire village took quite a bit of income and finances, but things were coming along far from what they were so long ago from the stories I heard. It was funny though, as my light blue eyes looked up towards the roofs of the structures, and none of them had the same color. Some were a deep maroon color, while others were a sharp, bright turquoise that stung the eyes when actually stared at for long periods of time. They must have just simply wanted their buildings to stick out from the others, make it easier to tell the difference and actually draw one’s attention and make connections to them. A landmark of sorts, so if one was not familiar with the village, they could simply look up and go, 'Oh, I know where I’m at… The green roof belongs to the grocery market; I need to head this way to get to the Inn.’ All I was making was assumptions about the village; hardly would a boy of my age be able to actually determine the real reasons among the village’s ideas and plans. I shuffled my feet since I was already feeling the strain on my legs from movement that I was surely not use to and influenced further by having to take myself back to my home. As I walked, I caused a flurry of dust to come up and swirl around my feet. The dirt clung to the skin of my legs as it floated around me before then settling back down. I paid little attention to all this though, being a boy, messes were my specialty, but mostly when eating. I was coming close to the end of the road, just around the corner of the building that lead into one of the playgrounds that were make shifted among one of the fields in the village, I could hear the voices meaning they were already there. A smile flashed over my dried lips as he was about to come around the corner, but before I had shown himself, I heard my name being spoke in a hissing voice that seemed filled with annoyance. This voice was familiar… It was none other than Huremi speaking… "…start now before Nobu gets here? I don’t want that useless kid on my team again, and he’s already late! He probably collapsed in the middle of the street from not being able to walk further then fifteen feet!" He was the first voice I heard, and I paused where I stood. I was in complete shock of the words I heard, he had been so nice to me, even though I had been a terrible team mate. Even walked home with me and had a good discussion about some of our favorite eating and relaxation spots. I shifted myself closer to the building, pressing my body against it and fell concealed within the shadow that was cast by the lip of the roof dipping over wall. I stayed there, closing my eyes as I could imagine the reactions and the ways the children spoke against me. "I know what you mean, Huremi! It’s not any fun for anyone! All he does is slow us all down, and ruins the game!" A young, adorable red headed girl had spoken next, named Yeumai, which I had once thought about trying to grow close too since she was actually the sweetest of them all. She was quiet petite almost frail in my opinion, clad in a yellow sun dress that was long and flowing, its hem whisking and rolling with the wind as it shifted around her knees. Underneath this she wore a pair of white leggings that wrapped around her thin legs, dropping down to her ankles and tucked into her white shoes. Upon her small button of a nose sat a pair of thin glasses; her rosy red rips marred in a frown from being upset about the subject. "You know that lazy ass would go off and tell his mommy and daddy, than we’d all get in trouble. We’ll just knock him out early again, and whoever is on his team will get to be the Hero Ninja next time! Sound like a plan?" The last boy to have spoken was the worst of the group, and was not afraid to voice how he felt about someone. I knew he had gotten in trouble many times over before by the way he spoke about being worried about his parents. His name was Juno, and was the oldest among the group. He had taken leadership probably for that only reason; since he was older he was taller than everyone else, which was somewhat intimidating. It would be nice for someone to step up to him, tell him that he was not as great as he thought he was! Forcing my hands to ball into a fist, eyes which were closed comfortably now squeezed shut and my bottom lip quivered. Rage was boiling up from within my belly, my chest burned greatly as I was now breathing heavily, not because of exhaustion or strain, but because I was losing control of my composure. My face began to fluster a deep red color, and then followed by tears beginning to streak and fall down the round portion of my cheeks. I couldn’t… I wouldn’t deal with this any longer. All those names, all those damned, provocative names! Finally I found the courage to step out and confront those children, not even bothering to remove the tears which streaked my face. The moment I stepped out, a silence fell over the area, almost awkwardly every single one of them looked over to me with their beady, unemotional eyes. "What’s wrong?! Can’t say something to my face?! Are you all too afraid to say something to my face?!" My voice rose in a cracking scream at them, broken and high pitched squeal with the density of emotion that flowed through my body. Light blue orbs that were blood shot on the outer rim, obviously from the blood that welled within my face and being flustered, and in combination of the tears that were forced, scanned the faces of those who were shocked by my being there. One in particular though, had a smug grin on his face. This would have been Juno, the leader of them all, who almost seemed to enjoy the confrontation, the pain that was scrunching up my face making it even uglier then what it could be perceived as. He finally stepped forward among them, but was not the first to speak as the young girls broke in a light whisper and only said one thing. "Nobu…" She was quickly cut off though, as Juno took no time at all to try and edge Nobu on further. "What’s wrong?! Why you crying? Can’t handle the fact that you’re slower than a slug? Can’t move without losing your breath?" Juno let out an intimidating and mocking laugh that most of the children followed in, except the young girl who sat in the back, her face down and looking to the ground as she witnessed the cruelty that was being put upon the innocent young boy who had never done anything to them besides be their friend. She was obviously having second thoughts about her words and treatment of the boy, and was raising her head to speak when before she knew it, I was in a bull rush towards Juno. I squinted my tear filled eyes and looked through a hazy mist that blurred my vision as I closed this distance between Juno and I. This action must have not been expected as Juno only stood there, his beady black eyes wide, and before Juno knew what was coming, I was before him. My forehead pressed against his chest in a bone crunching connection, I could have sworn I heard the snapping of ribcage as my forehead came into contact, but it was hard to distinguish with the loud gasp that Juno had taken followed by the screams of all the children. My arms wrapped around his body and lifted him off the ground to where he landed roughly on his back, then following with the full weight of my body as I landed on top of him. Juno’s breath was expelled from his lungs with my assault, and thought that perhaps he was knocked out from his head bouncing off the ground with throwing him down, but I cared less. Rearing myself back at the hips, my left hand shot forward to grasp the collar of his shirt and pull his limp body up, at least bring his face somewhat closer while my right hand cocked back balled into a tight fist. My knuckles turned a ghastly shade of white, my nails biting the soft flesh of my palm and caused streaks of crimson liquid to seep through the cracks of my fingers. I was thrown into such a blind furry, that I didn’t know what I was doing any longer. I had never felt this sort of aggression before, but the name, all I could hear was him calling me all those disgusting unattractive names. There were so many that were bouncing around in my head. I didn’t even hear the other boys scream as they enclosed around me like a wild pack of dogs surrounding their prey. My right fist was coming down to smash the smug look from the face of Juno when another boy hooked his arms around my own arm and held the attack at bay. Before I knew it, his weight was thrown at my side and I was toppled from on top of Juno, rolled onto my back. I looked around to see multiple people standing around my, some on their knee’s including Huremi, who had his leg raised up, knee bent and was preparing to stomp on my shoulder. I shut my eyes instinctively, my arms coming up to my face as quickly as I could before a relentless amount of stomps, punches, and assaults were dealt to my body. I could feel their fist, heels, elbows each striking every single surface of my body they could see. Luckily I had covered my face with my arms folded over one another in an X fashion, but still they were not afraid to kick this part. It forced my arms back to my face, painfully striking against my head and knocking it against the ground. The one face which I failed to notice though, was the young girls, and the only sound I could make out as I was being beaten senselessly, was her voice shouting at the mob of children who were attacking the boy. At one point from the corner of my eye, I could see that she was trying to pull Huremi from the assault, make her way to me and perhaps help. I was a little uncertain, her words were muffled by the shouts and jesters of all the other children’s screams, but I could have sworn I heard her scream at them to stop this nonsense. But it was unknown, for all I knew she was trying to place her into the assault and get her own hits in on me. The last thing I did remember in this instance was Juno actually appearing above me, his leg rose up at my face before shoving his foot against the arms that protected my face, and a disgusting hissing voice yelled. "…Is that all you have in you?" Before I was then thrown in complete and utter darkness. Despite all that the children did to antagonize me, attempt to break me, beat me down, I always maintained my composure and even showed them kindness and compassion, as was taught by my family. This always made the situation all the more worse by frustrating them. Oh, how much I actually enjoyed antagonizing those though. Sadly enough, despite my kindness, and the smile that was plastered over my lips, I was in inner turmoil. I couldn't understand why all the children didn't like me, always excluding him from various games. They always claimed I would never be able to keep up with the others that I would slow them down be distracted and lose all the time. This wasn't entirely false, I did have sort of a short attention span and didn’t work too often, but the intelligence that was obtained was that to reckon with. Of course, to most ninja that was not all important if you were lazy, it was all about agility, and ability to move swiftly and quietly without detection. Depression had swept over me by the time I was the age of ten, and I didn't get out at all. I would lock myself away in my dwellings, and snack away. My parents very observant though, they could both my distress, for they too had gone through a somewhat similar past. Except with the new age, it seemed like it was only getting worse. They at least had their own few select friends, but I myself had yet to associate with anyone. The only way they could get him outside of the house to do my training was to entice me with food and dangle it over my head. Only a few months after my eleventh birthday, I was hit with an even larger blow then being friendless, and that would be the passing of my mother who became extremely ill with a rare disease. There wasn't much that anyone could do for her besides comfort her until she passed, and this nearly drove me over the edge. I was new to death, and didn't understand why one of only the few things I cherished in life had to be stolen from me. My father did his best to explain how life and death worked, and it seemed to help for it wasn't long before I was back to his regular self, but in reality... I was bottling everything inside. My father then made a decision, he knew that I was not adjusting well to the life in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and everything in the village reminded himself as well of his passed wife. Those two combinations led him to believe that they needed to start a new life with a clean slate, and so they worked on doing just that. After saving up some money and finally getting rid of what property they did have in the village, they set off on foot together side by side, hand in hand. His father could only hope that where ever they did decide to settle, that I would be able to adjust accordingly, and that I was not too scarred from the life I was given. It was another few months of travels and moving through different villages to see what opportunities they had available for young child whom were seeking guidance before they finally stumbled upon what they thought would be their final destination. It was in the Land of Snow that they had found a small house to take refuge and rent out while they continued the hunt. It was in this time that his father had began to explain to him about some of the things his clan was capable of, including the secret techniques, and some of the legendary individuals of the past whom sought to do amazing things with those techniques. I learned the most basic of the Akimichi Clan Techniques before anything else, found it fascinating about how I was able to expand my body, only to come back at my own will. I had control of something. Control... Something I’d never experienced much before. It wasn't for another few weeks until word had come through about a village somewhat a distance from the house they rented. Together they departed off to this place; a placed called the Village Hidden in Snow, or also known as Yukigakure. Upon coming to the gate of the village, my father Zacarius and I found themselves greeted by two Jounin. This was Imani Ranton, and Omorochi Tensai. Imani seemed kind enough, but the sight of Omorochi had caused me to shrink behind my father, seeking protection. It was odd though, the three seemed to speak together as if they might perhaps have known one another at one time, and it was thought that perhaps they had even been friends. Imani may have been just as so, she spoke as if she knew many of the clan and she very well must have with how she smiled and looked to them in such a sweet manner. Before I had known it, he had been accepted into this new home... I had found that with the death of my mother and the many issues I had come across with the start of my life, there was only really one way to actually draw my attention away from the problems of the world was to occupy my mind in my work, and diligently place myself to my studies as I worked through the Academy in Yukigakure. I tolerated many other people whom annoyed me, though I kept to whom I actually was, and that was the sweet ambitious boy who always had a smile on his face which aggravated those whom tried to aggravate me. There was one instance in particular on the first day of my Academy which somewhat helped me build the one friendship I had really not expected at all in my life. I really didn’t see myself making any friends; my lazy and laid back demeanor would destine me to not have friends at all. As I came across many individuals whom looked at me awkwardly since I had not actually been in the village at all before, a completely new and strange face, I knew this would be much more difficult then it seemed. I took my seat quietly, and didn’t really cause any sort of a ruckus. But without even giving me a second to organize my note books on my desk, a group of children surrounded me and began to pester me with an assortment of questions of who I was, where I came from, how I would need to prove myself in the village. I kept my cool, smirking and going along with the conversation but I could tell by the children’s voices that proving my worth must have some sort of other meaning. Before anything else could occur, the teacher entered the room and they scattered with a word about meeting them in the playground after class. I did as they said, after the class was over and I had gathered up my things, I set off for what I thought would be an optimistic new view on life and a whole new group of friends. Though as I found myself coming along the playground, it was sort of eerily silent and I wasn’t sure what to think of it. No one was around, and I figured I was early. It must have, because it wasn’t long before the group of children began to approach and were laughing with one another. I didn’t understand what they were joking about, but smiled brightly and greeted them. One came out and snickered slyly as he scanned me, and the group surrounded me. I had then an extremely sickening feeling as I felt cornered, and the boy asked me... ‘Are you ready for your initiation into Kirigakure?’ I swallowed hard, a nervous sweat breaking from my brow as I knew what was about to occur. I couldn’t believe I was so foolish, and before I knew it, I was rushed once again by the mod set of children whom began to attack me viscously. I thought that this was my life... To be ganged upon and attacked without a reason, no matter how nice I was. I was thrown to the ground, and they began to jester about my presence here not welcome. That I should go back to Konohagakure. But before I knew it, I heard one of the boys gasp as they were struck, and as I opened my eyes, I noticed someone standing over me... Defending me? There was an outbreak, voices screaming, I was so confused at what was going on and before I knew it this person whom came to aid me was also on the ground next to me after taking a cheap shot. The group of children laughed after getting their one whom the boy next to me had managed to strike down and helping him off. “This isn’t over!” They yelled as they strode off, and I looked dumbfounded towards the boy next to me. He smiled though, sitting up while whipping a streak of blood from his chin, offering his other hand to assist me up. “Those jerks won’t stand a chance next time when we’re fighting together...” I took his hand for the help and nodded hesitantly. I was in complete awe to the help I was provided with, and didn’t know what to think. “I’m Castiel Caion, it’s nice to meet you.” I smiled, still in awe but finally able to respond. “I’m Nobu... Nobu Akimichi. Thank you...Castiel...” Life Turns For The Best... Nobu Akimichi. Age 12-15. Genin Phase. After graduating the Academy, I was finally a step closer to becoming the Shinobi that I knew I could be. I was a little shocked though when I learned of whom I was going to be assigned to though. My hopes were that I would have the kind Jounin my father and I had over a year ago when first entering the village... But who else was it then that would actually become my sensei... Who else other then Omorochi Tenai, the man whom struck fear into my heart the moment I stepped foot into Kirigakure. Showing the potential I had though, I was somewhat upset, thinking that something might be different within me as I was assigned to my team, that I might actually be someone in my family that would actually have a Chakra Nature. Nothing was different though, I was not able to access this ability like many others were able to. At first, I was a little unsure about how I felt about both of the people on my team. One was very vocal about her beliefs, and very stubborn about her ways. She also seemed to have a rough past that was quite difficult to tell, but I never prod, as never did the other member whom was somewhat awkward and quiet. After taking the ridiculous, yet effective training that was placed upon us by his sensei for years, it was coming close time for all the genin of this village to participate in what was known as the Chuunin Exams. For those who didn't know, this was a time for all the ninja's of many lands come to prove that their training was not wasted and that much was learned in this time frame. This was a time to show whom was ready for the next stage of becoming a ninja, and take on more responsibility then that of a Genin required. I honestly could not wait; my urges to help others and spread peace among others radiated from the large, confident smile that was plastered over my lips. And so, I stepped forward with my team and took the first stage of the Chuunin Exams. This first stage was to test something that Team Tensai was well prepared for, and that was working together as a team. They all fought together very well, showing that they trusted each other, had confidence in each other's abilities. In the end, they all passed. The only down fall to this test, was the injuries which were sustained. I myself took quite a lot, and even pushed myself so far that I was on the verge of death after taking a direct hit from the Jounin's powerful lightning attack. It was only thanks to the medical ninja that were about that he was able to survive and continue on with the Chuunin Exams, though he obviously wouldn't be at his best. Passing the first stage of the Chuunin Exams was something that did not come easy, but it happened. Next, they would move on to the individual battles of the Chuunin Exams. The first battle was short lived with someone I saw as a great opponent, Takahiro. It was only after a few rounds that the battle ended with me victorious. The second round was much, much more difficult. It was against yet another person I consider a great adversary, Kana. This battle took much longer, but in the end, thanks to Nobu's persistence in not relying upon his skills with weapons and no jutsus, but instead planned ahead to only use the weapon training he received from his sensei. It proved to be a great plan, since his opponent wore himself out much quicker. I still took a decent amount of damage though, including a shurkien in my back, and then also in the very end where I would finally use the Partial Expansion to strike Kana down, Kana though had held poisoned kunai's without my knowledge and with the attack, came my downfall. I had in fact won this round after my strike was successful and I knocked Kana unconscious, but was sent into a hallucination that he would never forget as Kana had struck him with one of the Kunai. It came down to the final round of the Chuunin Exams, but this final exam is what would test his character the most. It was going to be against a female... Something he had never done was actually fighting a girl. He tried many times before hand to spar with his female team mate, but could never bring himself to actually strike her because of his sweet and caring persona. I told myself that I could conquer the thoughts of injuring a girl, but after throwing a kunai which had actual caused damage to this woman, which the kunai was not even thrown correctly, the pitted feeling in my stomach was something I could not bare. Without even a second thought, I pulled myself out from the last stage of the Chuunin exams due to his kind, loving nature. I was not able to continue the battle against this woman. I was contempt with where I had made it though, I had proven that I was capable of so much, and wasn't just the useless, lazy, dumb kid that so many people had said I was in the past. A New Busy Life... Nobu Akimichi. Age: 14-18 Chuunin Phase. After getting the promotion of becoming Chuunin, I instantly took this chance to do what I knew best, help others. I became so enthralled with the Academy that I attended about every class that was held. I became very well known throughout the academy and the students as I would always take time out of my own schedule in order to even provide those students with extra training in things they needed. It was eventually getting to the point to where this actually took up a great deal of my time for the days, and I didn't even really get a chance to train myself all that much in the skills and abilities I sought to acquire. I somehow managed to make little time, practicing with weapons of all sorts as well, how they work, what they did, what I could do with them. I began to formulate my own ideas and plans on things. There was so much you could with weapons, which would later down the road come to be mixed with Fuinjutsu. It was not only a good way to trick enemies with the amount of weapons you had in your arsenal, but also could store jutsu's within the seals. I was never able to tell anyone no when it came to helping students, and over a period of time with my help and dedication around the village, I was promoted to become the Principle of the Academy at a mere age of eighteen. It was also around this time that I was given the opportunity to further his ranks within Yukigakure, and become a Jounin. Becoming The Sensei... Nobu Akimichi. Age: 18-24 Jounin Phase. Becoming a Jounin didn't actually come to pass until I had reached the age of eighteen, and even more responsibility was thrown upon my shoulders. Not only was I the principle of the Academy, but I now acquired my own Genin students that I had to train around my job. I of course didn't mind though, I only cared about helping others, and seeing the youth of Yukigakure rise and become stronger so that they would be able to protect the village in case of some issue occurred was what I lived for. But in between all this, I somehow juggled to also put myself out and explore the world through a multitude of missions which I would have taken my students on, and also left behind for the dangers they included was something that must have been avoided. At the age of twenty, I had been sent out on yet another mission which was much more difficult then what called to have students come with, and it was actually somewhat vague as well. There was some notice of Kirigakure having missing Nin that were actually becoming much more of a nuisance in the Land of Fire. A small village had asked for assistance from us, seeing as the village was very much small and the pay that they could make was somewhat insignificant, Yukigakure ninja were the only thing they could afford. Upon investigating the circumstances, it took me only sometime to discover the missing ninja and attempt to capture them. Luckily, despite my limited intelligence and speed, I was able to catch the ninja off guard. They never knew what was coming, as it was quite rare to see someone battle as I did with the combination of my Clan Techniques, and Fuinjutsu. It was odd though, the man wielded a rather… Odd looking blade. It was wrapped in bandages, and what lack of bandages showed some sort of blue scales… I was entirely too confused, and upon killing this ninja, had no idea what to do with the weapon. I was fascinated with weapons in general, and I knew that I must research this one. Using my expertise in Fuinjutsu, I sealed the weapon away so that it would no longer drain me or seemingly attack me since it was… Alive… It wasn’t long before returning and doing a little research, I learned a great deal about the Seven Swords of the Mist, and the blades name… Samehada. the story progress’, it shall be documented… Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Gate Rp: Never a Quiet Moment Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Gate Rp: Worst Fear... Genjutsu: Intelligence: Gate RP: Accidents Happen To The Best Of Us Strength: Speed: Stamina: Gate Rp: Worst Fear... Hand Seals: Approved by: Sanada Kihaku Caoin Kairi Category:Approved Category:Jounin